What If
by ashleen-bvb-543
Summary: What if Gerard had hurt Stiles so bad, Stiles had to go hospital? What if; at the hospital, Stiles had a particular guest?


Gerard glared down at Stiles, who was trying (and failing) to fight back. Gerard kicked and punched Stiles. On more than one occasion Stiles found Gerard cutting long streaks into his legs, his arms and his chest.

"Had enough?" Gerard snarled.

"What's your definition of 'enough'? Because we could have totally different definitions of 'enough' but not know it because -ah ah!" Stiles was silenced by Gerard's knife slashing him from his chest down to the line of his shorts - now red with blood.

That was around the time Stiles lost his virginity...

Twenty minutes later and the door bust open, revealing three very angry wolves - Scott, Isaac and Derek - and a worried looking Allison who just about held her tears in when she saw what her grandfather was doing to her boyfriends best friend. Isaac growled loudly and jumped down the stairs, hurrying and trying to get Boyd and Erica out of their restrictions.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scott roared, pinning Gerard to the wall and baring his teeth.

"Stiles, call your Dad. Tell him what's happened." Derek knelt beside Stiles laying a hairy hand on his shoulder and talking softly.

Stiles shakily shook his head. In the 15 hours he had been with Gerard he had been hurt. _A lot. _Both mentally and physically. He couldn't think straight and the last thing he needed was his father to see him like this.

"Stiles you have to -. Scott! Put him down! You kill him and you have to answer to the police. And the code." Derek snapped suddenly. Scott lowered his fist and dropped Gerard roughly on the ground.

"Why?" Alison's mouth was agape as she tried to figure out what to say. Staring down at a battered, bruised and bloody Stiles who wasn't wearing any clothes other than his boxer shorts. "Why would you do this?" She finally gasped out.

"So I could get these two right where I wanted them." Gerard said back, gritting his teeth and pulling out a knife. He turned quickly and struck Derek on the back of his neck before sticking the knife in his back. It was obvious by Derek's reaction that it wasn't any ordinary knife, as he squatted on the ground gasping for breath. Scott growled and went to attack when Gerard lifting a gun to Stiles' head. "Another step, McCall. And your friend here gets it."

Scott tilted his head as if he was actually considering it. His foot lifted slightly as if he were to take another step but then he was interrupted as Boyd thumped to the ground heavily, finally free of his restraints. Isaac quickly turned to Erica and started to maneuver around the whole 'electric' bounds around her wrists.

"Leave... Him... Alone..." Boyd gasped, his body still trying to heal itself. Gerard chuckled but put the gun away from Stiles' head. Mistake number one on Gerard's behalf; as Alison took the opportunity to kick the gun from his hand. Stiles suddenly snapped out of his stupor when he heard Derek groan in pain beside him. He crawled over to the wall that had a shelf going from one end to the other end of the wall and tried pulling himself up onto it. He was weak and could just about carry his own weight, his arms shaking violently as he did so. With shaky footsteps he walked/dragged himself along the shelf to where his phone was resting. He grabbed it and shakily dialed.

"Hello, you've reached the sheriff." His father's voice came from the other end.

"Dad. We need help." Stiles whimpered into the phone, praying his legs would hold out until he got to the wall where he could slide down without bothering too many of the bruises.

"Son. Thank God you're alright. Where are you?" His father was obviously relieved to hear from his son after being apart for so long.

"I... I don't know... I can't remember and I- I..." Stiles started panicking. If the Argents found the wolves here, harming Gerard and trying to take their hostage wolves, then they'd kill all the wolves for sure.

"We're in the Argents basement." Isaac muttered appearing rather suddenly at Stiles' side, dragging a rough looking Erica with him. It was silent as Alison and her grandfather shared meaningful looks and as Scott and Boyd checked to see if the Alpha was alright. Stiles nodded at Isaac and tried to smile at him but he was sure that it probably looked more like a grimace.

"In the Argents basement... Come help me quickly." Stiles hung up and dropped to his knees, gasping for air and holding his sides against the pain.

"If he dies, I'll kill you. I don't care what your son or his hunters do to me. He dies, you're dead!" Scott growled, glancing over in Stiles' direction.

"Scott?" Alison bit her lip "Don't please! My Dad would kill you."

"Exactly Scott. And if you get yourself killed, how do you think poor Alison would cope?" Gerard teased, grinning at Scott.

"I'll do it. Dad wouldn't dare hurt me _and _it doesn't go against the code because the code says nothing about hunters killing humans." Alison raised her crossbow aiming it at her grandfather's forehead.

"Stiles!" Isaac whimpered, not knowing if he should stay supporting Erica or squat down and help Stiles.

"It hurts. Really. Really. Bad." Stiles grunted as black spots clouded his vision. His eyes drooped and right before he collapsed and everything went black he heard the all too familiar shriek of the sirens and his father's voice shouting out for him.

_ *_A few days later..._* _ _**(haha imagine the guy from Sponge Bob, where he's like 'A few days latér. In a French (?) accent. I think**__**...**__** You know? It sounds like he's saying 'late-air' anyways hahaha.)**_

Stiles' woke up to the sound of a young woman laughing, he opened his eyes and frowned at his audience, which consisted of Derek, Boyd, Scott, Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica and Isaac.

"He's awake!" Erica squealed, laughing again and jumping up to stand beside his bed. Soon enough his whole bed was surrounded by people asking him questions. Was he okay? Did he need anything? Was he in need of medical attention?

"I'm fine. Is my Dad here?" He asked trying to sit up but whingeing a little at the pain that split across his side, broken ribs he suspected. The group of teenagers –and Derek – shared a look.

"No... He literally _just _left. He's been here for about three days straight." Scott said, "We sent him home so he could check up on work and wash up and stuff. He put up a fight but we got him to go."

"We need to talk about what happened." Derek stated.

"Didn't you get stabbed?" Stiles looked at Derek with raised eyebrows.

"I healed." Derek shrugged. "Everyone. Leave."

"Hey hey hey hey! My guests. They're staying." Stiles' fought back the urge to hit the Alpha. Everyone stopped, halfway to the door, unsure of whom to listen to. When they heard the low growl emitting from the Alpha's throat they decided to listen to him and they scrambled out the door. Isaac flinched away from Derek and looked at Stiles worriedly.

"Are you okay? If I had known where you were I would've gotten there quicker and tried to help!" Isaac asked frowning slightly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Stiles smiled weakly at the worried Beta. Isaac grinned then and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "What do you want?"

"What did Gerard do? Did he say anything about _why _he kidnapped _you_ and hurt you?"

"He did it cos he knew you loved me and he hoped he'd lure you into his den." Stiles replied.

"What?" Derek glared at Stiles.

"It was a joke Sourwolf." Stiles replied. "I don't know why he decided to hurt me."

"You're lying." Derek sighed. "When you feel like talking, come to me." And with that he walked out.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position slowly. He pushed back the blankets and started to give himself the once over. His leg had a cast on it, his arms were slashed with streaks of blood still, his right wrist had a bandage around it, there were stitches going up his side and he had bandages around his ribs. Then there were the bruises that covered his entire body. He shuddered remembering the tools that were used to cause this damage.

He started going into a flashback of Gerard looming over Stiles, while unzipping his coat. His breathing quickened as his brain dragged him through every _single _detail of what Gerard did, unbuttoned his shirt, slowly took it off, unzipped his trousers, grabbed Stiles and –

"Stiles? Son?" His father's frantic voice filled the room, pulling Stiles out of a flashback. He smiled at Stiles crossing the room in three strides and hugging Stiles to him. "You're okay. You're okay. Why are you crying?"

Stiles touched his cheeks, which were now damp and chuckled softly. "I didn't even realise it."

His father sat on the edge of the bed, still hugging Stiles. "You have to tell me about what he did to you. We've already asked all the other witnesses and we've found evidence that he was holding three teenagers against their will. You, Boyd _**(Who needs a last name)**_ and Erica Reyes. And also that he harmed Derek Hale in the process. You need to speak."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't want to. Where is he? What if he gets me for ratting him out?!" Stiles gripped his father tightly.

"He's in custody. He won't ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of it." His father pulled away. "Did he... touch you?"

"Obviously." Stiles sniffed wiping his nose off of the bed sheet. His father_** (What's his first name?!)**_ frowned at his antics.

"I mean did he... _touch _you. Inappropriately." His father looked away, embarrassed that he had to discuss this with his son. After a few moments of silence, he looked at Stiles again. Stiles avoided his gaze and stayed looking at a loose thread that was on the sheet. "He did, didn't he? That sick bastard."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Stiles sighed, "I just want to go back to sleep."

"I have to go to the station. But if you need me, or want to speak to me, just call. I don't care what time it is. I'll try and not get the late shift." He kissed Stiles' forehead and walked out, leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts.

He woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Mellissa McCall, who was at the end of his bed reading his charts, ran over to him and stroked his hair. Whispering sweet nothings such as "It's okay Stiles, nothing's going to happen. Shh..."

He slowly fell back asleep, leaving a very confused and upset Mellissa McCall staring at his twitching figure.

She shook her head, replaced his chart and was just about to leave when Lydia walked into the room, her high heels clicking against the linoleum.

"Hello Ms. McCall." She smiled politely, sitting down in the seat nearest to Stiles' bed.

"Hello. Where are Jackson and Scott? And everyone else that was here last time?"

"I think they're doing some male-bonding ritual or something and Alison wanted to go see some action movie or something so she brought Erica." Lydia rummaged through her purse before adding, "I'm not into either of those activities."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be later to check on him okay?"

"'Kay."

Mellissa left the room, silently closing it and walking back to the reception.

Lydia pulled out her phone and sent Alison a text, **He's asleep. What am I supposed 2 do now? **

No sooner had she put her phone down when she got a reply. It vibrated loudly and made an annoying bell noise that made Stiles groan in his sleep. Lydia jumped up and turned it off, biting her lip and hoping she didn't disturb his slumber.

**I dunno. Cry? **Was her best friend's response.

"Thanks." Lydia snorted, rolling her eyes and putting her phone on silent and back in her purse. It must've been a combination of Lydia's snort and her phone ringing that caused Stiles to stir because when he woke up he looked dazed and irritated.

"Thanks for what, Lydia?" He paused, rubbing his eyes and opening them up wide. "Lydia? WH-WH- what are you doing here? In my hospital room. On your own. Where's Jackson?"

Lydia had a faint smile on until he mentioned Jackson. "He... We... It wasn't working out."

She thought she saw him smile before he coughed and replied, "Oh... That's too bad. May I ask what the problem was?"

"There's someone else." She replied playing with her nails.

"He cheated on you? Lyd if I was him..." He trailed off dismissively. "Why would he cheat if he had you with him? What more could he possibly want? You're perfect!"

Stiles continued to babble, not noticing Lydia making her way to his bed until she sat down beside him, one leg folded underneath her and the other dangling over the edge of the bed. His breath hitched in his throat as he struggled to keep up with his train of thought.

"I mean, you're the prettiest girl in Beacon High. Beacon _Hills_ even. Why would he -?" His sentence was cut short by Lydia pressing her finger to his lips softly.

He was frozen for a few moments, not knowing what to do and then after a few seconds of silence, she spoke.

"I was the one that was the problem. I don't have feelings for him anymore. I like someone else." Lydia said her voice barely above a whisper. Stiles just sat there awkwardly, propped up by like fifteen pillows behind his back, not able to move without wincing or pulling at the stitches on his side.

"Oh, cool." Stiles inwardly sighed, another guy he was gonna hate. Another guy that was gonna get with Lydia before him, "Who is he? A jock?"

"No... Well, he's on the lacrosse team, but he's a bit of a dork." Lydia smiled thoughtfully.

"Isaac?"

She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "No. Dumbass. You."

And with that last statement, she closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back gently just in case she decided that she wanted to stop and that Stiles was going too fast for her. Also, he didn't want to risk his bust lip opening into her mouth and spewing pus onto her. That'd be attractive. She didn't seem to mind though, pressing harder against his lips and placing a hand on his cheek, accidently brushing against his black eye in the progress. He made a small whine at the back of his throat, quietly as not to alert her. But she heard him anyways.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." She looked panicked now. _Great,_ he thought, _she didn't mean to kiss me. It was a spur of the moment thing because she's missing Jackson. _"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to! I'm so so sorry." She leaned in and kissed beside his black eye and then beside his bust lip. _Wait, what? _

"No it's fine." He sat, perplexed at what had just happened. Lydia Martin, the girl of his dreams, had kissed him. Willingly. She rested her hand on his stomach and laughed quietly.

"I'll try not to hurt you again." She smiled, leaning in and kissing him again.

"_I'll try not to hurt you again." Gerard snarled, "_If_ you do as I ask. Come here and get on your knees." _

_Stiles didn't move, only sat in the corner, breathing heavily. _

"_Fine. I'll go over there. But seeing as you ignored me. We're going to go rough. You know I love it rough." He pressed his knife into Stiles' throat and pressed upwards; Stiles automatically stood and followed it, hoping he wouldn't get his throat cut out by this psycho. He put his hand on Stiles' stomach. _

"_I'll try not to hurt you. Too much." He laughed, moving his hand lower until he cupped Stiles' most intimate part. "Now. Let's try that again."_

"NO!" Stiles shouted, gasping when he felt his sides protest to his jumping.

"What?" Lydia pulled away, hurt written across her face.

"You... He... I..." Stiles bit his lip and started shaking. "Please?" He whimpered.

"I don't understand? What's going on with you?" Lydia stood up and grabbed her bag. Stiles just shook his head. "Whatever."

She ran out of the room, but not before Stiles caught a glimpse of a tear sliding down her cheek.

Isaac took that moment to come in, frowning and looking back in the direction Lydia ran in.

"Hello?" Isaac sat beside Stiles on the bed. Stiles nodded in response. "Girl problems?" He joked.

"Yeah..." Stiles nodded, fidgeting, trying to get more comfortable.

"Wanna know what the doctors are saying about you?" Isaac suggested.

"They're talking about me?"

"Just about your injuries." He paused, tilting his head and listening intently. "You have a broken leg, you fucked up your wrists, you're covered in deep scratches, _obviously_, you have stitches going along your side from where you were cut and you've fractured a few ribs." Isaac relayed. "Basically."

Stiles just looked away.

"Derek's real worried about you." Isaac stated after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "He's blaming Scott for this though... He says that Scott should've been there for you and that he should be more protective of you and that none of this would've happened to you if he paid more attention to you."

"Scott wouldn't have been able to do anything. Trust me." Stiles shuddered. "Wait... Derek's worried about me?"

"Yep, won't stop pacing the Hale house and giving out... A lot." Isaac winched. "Oh but he told me to tell you that-!" Isaac was interrupted by a female doctor coming into the room.

"Visiting hours are up. You can come back and visit him at six again. But you should leave now and let him rest." She announced, staring at Isaac until he stood.

"Bye Stiles." He turned to walk out the door.

"What did he want to tell me?!" Stiles shouted after him.

"Tell you tomorrow!" He called back. The nurse smiled at him.

"Time for your medication?" The nurse handed him a container of pills. Stiles frowned at them but took them anyways. She flicked on the TV for him before leaving him on his own. With his thoughts. His dirty disturbing thoughts that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

~ o ~

Lydia found him first at 6.03 pm, curled up in a little ball, tears streaming down his face. All angry thoughts she had from earlier faded as she ran over to him and sat on the bed beside him, stroking his head and whispering comforting words to him. He relaxed into her side and stopped sobbing, falling asleep with his head half on her lap and half on her stomach. Whimpering every now and then, telling an imaginary person to stop and not to touch him there. Lydia stayed there for an hour, just stroking his head and telling him that everything would be okay. Understanding finally, why he had pulled away earlier.

~ O ~

Stiles woke up with a slight cramp in his neck. His head was also really hot on one side. He raised his hand to touch the hot spot on his head but met another hand, smoother than his own. He jumped away from the touch and sat up quickly. He examined his situation quickly; he had just woken up lying on Lydia Martins lap, he had just pulled at his stitches and it seemed like they had opened they were that sore.

"Lydia?" The sleeping woman in his hospital bed moved restlessly. "Lyd?"

"Stiles..." She muttered softly in her sleep. Stiles felt his heartbeat quicken. "C'mere."

Stiles lay on his propped up pillows and wrapped an arm around her. She quickly cuddled into his side, burying her face into his neck. Stiles rested his chin on the top of Lydia's head, closing his eyes and relaxing into her touch.

And that is how the doctor found them when he came in half an hour later. He smiled softly at the sight of the two sleeping teenagers before going over and tapping Stiles' shoulder. He jumped awake and stared incredulously at the doctor. "Huh?"

"We need to talk." He stated, pulling the chair from beside the wall over to beside the bed. "You're father told us about what Gerard did to you and we feel like you need someone to talk to about it."

"I... I... Don't need anyone to talk to... I'm fine." Stiles gulped.

"You also need to make a statement."

"No! I don't need to do anything. Just give me pain medication and let me go home."

"It's more complicated than that."

"I just want to go home and forget all about this... Can't you help me with that? Please?"

"Only if you go to a professional and talk to them about what Gerard did to you."

Stiles groaned and bit his lip, "Fine."

"Thank you. I'll go and see what I can do. Just keep taking your medication and she has to be gone in another hour." The doctor stood and walked out without another word.

"Stiles?" Lydia whispered against his throat.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered, moving slightly to look at him.

"I'm going through post traumatic stress disorder. They'll let me do what I like. I'll make sure you stay." Stiles tightened his grip on her.

"I'll make it up to you." She kissed his jugular. He blushed slightly thinking of ways she was going to make it up to him.

Not long afterwards, the doctor walked in. "It's time for her to go. I apologize."

"I don't want her to leave..." Stiles muttered. The doctor looked at him disapprovingly. "Please?" He did puppy dog eyes.

"Mr. Stilinski, please. You know you she can't."

Stiles just went silent.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

No reply.

"Stiles?"

Nothing.

"I've dealt with more stubborn patients then you."

Nada.

"Do I have to use force?"

El-Zippo.

"I give up. She can stay, for tonight _only_." He sighed after a few moments and left. Stiles fist-pumped but winced halfway up, gripping at his side and gasping. He heard Lydia laugh quietly into his neck and grip his shirt tighter.

"Take your medication, idiot." She laughed, sitting up and handing him the jar that was left on the locker beside him. Something Stiles had failed to notice. He grumbled but took them dry despite his complaints.

"You gonna make it up to me now?" Stiles nudged Lydia slightly only grimacing a little at the pain in his side. Which was an improvement.

"Only if you're up for it." She sat up and looked at him.

He smiled and nodded, leaning in and capturing her lips inside his own, he kissed her softly, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and knotting the other in her hair.

They continued like this for a few minutes, Stiles was slowly taking Lydia's top off, bit by bit. And only stopped when Stiles started kissing back less enthusiastically. She pouted as she pulled away but stopped when she noticed that he was struggling to keep his lids from closing – the medication taking hold.

"Stop." He yawned. "I'm still up for it! Come back! I'm just resting my eyes." He said half-heartedly. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"G'nite." She whispered against his lips. He murmured a complaint before his grip on her loosened.

~ O ~

When Stiles woke up the next morning he was alone. He groaned and threw his head back against the headboard. He wiped his hand across his face in exasperation. He was in a private room in the hospital so that meant he had his own bathroom leading off out of the bedroom that had a shower in it. He grunted and dangled one leg over the side of the bed, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. After a few more minutes he had pulled himself up entirely. He whimpered as he put all his weight on his legs for the first time since he had arrived in hospital. He grimaced and continued his path to the bathroom, only managing to get there by constantly putting his weight on something else – the bed post, the table, the chair, etc.

He had pulled off his hospital gown (that had been giving him a chill since he stood up) and had stepped into the shower when he finally noticed that the shower was on, there was steam enveloping the bathroom and there was a woman singing.

So there he stood starch naked, in front of an equally naked Lydia. Her lips were parted as though she was going to say something but she had stopped herself.

"I'm sorry..." Stiles kept his eyes on the shower head, which was still on, above Lydia's head. He heard a slight laugh come from her as she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What're ya doing'? Um, Lydia are you o-?" His words were silenced by her pulling his head down to meet hers. After a few moments of him just standing there, Lydia grabbed Stiles' hands and put them around her waist. He parted her lips with his own and slid his tongue in, ravishing the flavour of mint and strawberries. She took a step back, pulling him into the spray of the shower.

His body was getting carried away. _Technically _it was reacting appropriately. A naked girl was kissing a naked him. He was a teenager, filled with hormones and his body was bound to react to that. She must have felt _something_. Because she reached behind her back and turned the shower off, pulling away, grabbing his hand and stood out of the shower.

"Not in there. Thanks." She rolled her eyes and she said that.

She had barely enough time to pull the shades and lock the door when Stiles was kissing her, putting all of his weight on his arms that rested against the door frame, so his legs wouldn't hurt so much, though they were still shaking. Slowly Lydia pushed him back onto the bed, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him too much. He groaned when his head hit the pillow. She kissed her way down his torso, slowly making her way to the part that only he –and Gerard...- had touched before.

He shuddered and whimpered as the thoughts of Gerard started to creep through his mind. Lydia thought nothing of it, thinking it was just in response to what she was doing and kept going lower. Until a sob – that Stiles had tried to keep in – racked through Stiles' body. She sat up and glanced at his face. There was tears streaming down his cheeks, he was pale and he was biting his lip trying to stop himself from crying. She jumped up from the bed, pulled on her dress and sat beside him, cradling his face.

He hiccupped a few times, trying to calm himself down but failing. He rested his head in the space where her neck and her shoulders met, breathing in her scent as she stroked his hair, whispering into his ear.

"It's okay... Shhhh... It's okay... Don't cry, it's not your fault." She pulled away and grabbed his boxers before placing them on his naked lap. "C'mon put these on before someone comes in."

His breath caught in his throat but he pulled on his boxers as she pulled on her panties. They finished the same time so he was able to grab her arm and pull her on top of him straight away, gripping her sides and breathing in her scent and her everything. She wiggled, feeling like she was going to hurt him.

"Don't. Please." He begged gripping her sides.

"I'll hurt you." She muttered.

"I'm fine." He grunted, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. She distantly heard someone trying to open the door from the other side but she couldn't be sure as she was too distracted with trying to keep Stiles calm. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest and relaxed into him. He kept one hand on her hip and stroked her hair with the other.

The door opened roughly and with a bang, making both Stiles and Lydia jump. The room was suddenly crowded with a large group of doctors and nurses, pushing Lydia off of the bed and fretting over Stiles. All the sudden attention made an already upset Stiles even more panicked. His breathing hitched once again as doctors started fretting over him and asking him all sorts of questions.

"Guys! Guys, stop!" Lydia shouted. "He's having a panic attack! You guys are scaring him. STOP!"

The doctors paid her no heed and kept bothering him. He started hyperventilating and that was when the doctors stopped long enough to actually listen to Lydia. They started doing the usual to stop his panic attack but Stiles' panic attacks weren't stopped like that – he needed to either pass out or be comforted in another way. Lydia pushed passed the doctors and crawled up beside Stiles, holding his face in between her hands and whispering the usual comforting things. The doctors watched, their faces a mix of shock and awe that such a simple thing as whispers had over-powered their years of medic training. Or perhaps, it was just because he was looking at a pretty face.

The doctors spread and most left, leaving Stiles and Lydia alone with one lone doctor.

"How did you do that?" The doctor asked, watching as the teenagers breath slowed as he calmed down.

"I just know how to handle panic attacks." Lydia remembered her own panic attacks that had occurred when Peter had been bothering her. Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself further.

"We were just worried." The doctor apologized. "The door was locked and we couldn't see what was happening. Why was the door locked anyways?"

"I was taking a shower and I didn't want anyone to walk in on me." Lydia lied easily. Never taking her eyes from Stiles' face. The doctor nodded and left without any further questioning. "Stiles?"

He couldn't help it as his heart skipped a beat at the warmth in the way she said his name. He opened his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you still scared of him?" She seemed closer than she was last time.

"No." She didn't need werewolf senses to know he lying.

"Stiles. Stiles look at me." She demanded. "He's in custody and he won't be escaping anytime soon. You're perfectly safe."

"thanks." He whispered.

She leaned in and kissed him. Somehow they ended up with Lydia straddling him and his hands resting on her stomach under her dress. He had just gone to lift up her dress when his phone rang. He groaned and stretched painfully to reach his phone.

"What?" He answered, his voice gravelly.

"I... Need... Help..." Isaacs voice gasped through the phone. "Gerard... Escaped and... Got... Me... I escaped and... Made it to your house... Hurry..." and then the line went dead.

Stiles shivered. Gerard was back in the world.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked just as his world went black.

_**A/N. How was that for my first Teen Wolf fanfiction? I kinda prefer Sterek to Stlydia. But Stiles and Lydia are too cute to ignore. Review and I might update this from a oneshot to something else. Review hate or love, whatever.**_

_**Peacekies!**_

_**~Aisling x**_


End file.
